


In the Middle

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes is always in the middle. Angel/Faith/Wesley. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wesley always seems to be in the middle. 

When Angel gets Faith to actually start to confront her demons, he barges in.

When Faith comes to Los Angeles to kill Angel, she captures Wesley and tortures him in order to lure Angel over.

When Angelus is loose because Wesley screws up, and then Wesley fetches Faith from prison, he’s the link that connects the three of them.

When Angel cups Faith’s chin with his cool hands and lifts her head up to kiss her, Wesley suddenly appears in the dark, discreetly watching from the shadows. Angel sighs and shakes his head.

“Looks like we’re finally going to have to include him,” he teasingly tells Faith. Faith looks Wesley up and down, measuring him with her eyes.

“I finally like what I see,” murmurs Faith, licking her lips.

“Wanna join the party?”


End file.
